


Dandelion

by Graslistia



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Past Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Richard Armitage - Fandom, The Infinity Doctors (Book)
Genre: Angst, Drums, First Doctor aka William Hartnell, Hurt No Comfort, Lonely Boy Koschei, M/M, Mental Illness, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other, Romantic attraction, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: случайно запавший в душу и оставивший в ней свой след хедканон.история Кощея и Первого Доктора, некий пост!Доктора Бесконечности.





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♫ Charlie Winston – You won't forget my name
> 
> Dandelion (англ.) - одуванчик. В некоторых религиях, в частности в христианстве, символ скорби.
> 
> Folie a Deux (фр.) - безумие, разделенное на двоих. Чаще всего проявляется у близких родственников.
> 
> зеркало на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3949758.

Dandelion. Этот цветок хрупок, как Цитадель Галлифрея и крепости миллиардов других цивилизаций, существовавших до и после него. До и после этого цветка. Кощей наблюдает за разлетающимися по ветру пылинками отрешенно: мысли – тягучее желе, в котором плотно застряли мухи-слова. Их крылышки продолжают трепетать и сбрасывать с мягких ворсинок пыль бесконечного бега навстречу пылающим звездам. Теперь Тета бежит в одиночку, собирая в поношенный рюкзак книги и спутников с сотни тысяч разных планет в качестве сувенира. Кощей неловко запахивается поплотнее в плащ, перекатывая на языке ненавистное имя, и медленно бредет навстречу сияющей бездне.

Folie a Deux. Безумие – удавка на шее, – отделяет его от остального мира, заставляет сосредоточиться только на себе. Он цепляется за нее руками, обдирая пальцы в кровь, которую, кроме него, почему-то никто не видит. Было бы проще, будь у него ухмыляющийся двойник в зеркале или образ некого божества – Смерть же в его мыслях слишком реальна, чтобы начать ее осуждать. Но в его голове, как пойманная птица в клетке, бьется барабанный ритм. Раз-два-три-четыре. Это звучит как танцевальное па, только у Кощея нет надежного партнера.

Dandelion. Его походка постепенно меняется, приобретая отчаянную решительность умирающего цветка. Это начинают замечать даже полузнакомые, обласканные его фальшивой, до болезненной точности выверенной улыбкой коллеги. Слепые марионетки. Кощей безукоризненно вежлив с ними, бровь дергается лишь однажды – когда о том же с легкой усмешкой ему сообщает Доктор. Доктор, во внешности которого снова ничего нового: тот же отравленный рассеянным вниманием взгляд, те же непоследовательные действия, совершаемые по наитию, дуновением ветерка, урагана, та же улыбка на тонких губах.

Folie a Deux. Они пожимают руки, краем глаза изучая друг друга – остались ли прежними внутри? На Кощее – плащ цвета вороного крыла, скрывающий его от жадного взгляда старого друга не хуже брони: черный полностью поглощает свет, не отражая его. Доктор любопытен, но любопытен всегда до нескольких вещей сразу, чтобы заострять внимание на чем-то одном. Он все реже сталкивается с Кощеем на Галлифрее, еще реже – пытается пробить эту черную броню.

Dandelion. У Кощея трясутся руки – от судорожного сжимания пальцев в кулак. Пылинки, разломанные, застревают между костяшек. Тень бесконечного, назойливее мухи, ритма становится все явственнее в его голове, вытесняя монотонную реальность. Его разум - целых две Вселенных, каждая из которых похожа на неудачно спланированный ночной кошмар. Наверное, надо ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться. Проблема только в том, что он слишком хорошо знает, насколько реалистичны бывают иллюзии.

Folie a Deux. Они почти не касаются друг друга, два незнакомца со знакомыми лицами. Разум каждого наглухо закрыт – трехсотлетний замок с заржавевшими скважинами. Кощей бродит по нему, позванивая цепями: раз-два-три-четыре, и жаждет подарить частичку Доктору. Он представляет расширяющиеся зрачки, запрокинутую голову, приоткрытый в немом крике рот и обнаженный кадык. Это кажется одновременно самым прекрасным и самым отталкивающим зрелищем во Вселенной. Но чем ужаснее картинка в его сознании, тем меньше шансов осуществить это в реальности. В реальности Тета Сигма сжимает пальцами воротник и довольно ухмыляется краем рта.

Dandelion. Последние пылинки слетают уже к середине лета, оставляя после себя обнаженный стебель. Голая, чистая правда. Она невозможна, непреодолима для Кощея, но он не в силах ничего изменить. Ловушка безумия захлопывается, оставляя его внутри. Там все еще две реальности, в каждой из которых – его одиночество плоско и нелинейно.

Folie a Deux. Кощей – бездна, и Доктор старается реже в нее вглядываться, разумно опасаясь, что она его поглотит. Из двух зол он всегда выбирает меньшее, - то, что зачастую оказывается потом болезненнее и бессмысленнее. От бега горят ступни, но останавливаться он не спешит, ведь бездна не насытится одним кусочком…


End file.
